koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Oichi/Weapons
Here is a collection of Oichi's weapons in the Warriors series. Weapons Samurai Warriors Fifth Weapon Acquisition: *Stage: Battle of Anegawa *Requirements: Defeat Ieyasu, then defeat Keiji before he reaches the main camp. Go to see Nō and defeat her as well. Then route all the three reinforcement before they get too close to the main camp. Supply team should appear in the southwest and head north. Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends Sixth Weapon Acquisition: *Stage: Rebellion at Honnōji (Upper Path) *Requirements: Prevent the Akechi fire attack, enter Honnōji from the south and rescue Ranmaru, Nobunaga and Nō (in that order). Then seal all the enemy bases and defeat all the enemy officers except for Mitsuhide, and assist the retreat of your allies. The supply team will appear in the northwest and head northeast. Samurai Warriors 2 :* Lengths listed do not account for the attached string. Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Requirements: Defeat the officers in the following order: Toshiie Maeda/Generics, Nobunaga Oda, Nō, Ginchiyo Tachibana/Ina, Ranmaru, Okuni, Nene, and Nō once more. Strategy Begin by defeating some nearby enemy generals. Okuni will show up to assist you, and Nene will show up on Nouhime's side. Eventually Nagamasa will try and charge out of his home base to assist you, but he'll be ambushed. Go up and defend him by defeating his ambushers. Now go all the way to the south and defeat Nobunaga. Return and defeat Nouhime (beware, Nene will be in your way, and you can't defeat her yet). After you do so, Tachibana Ginchiyo and Inahime show up. Defeat them both. Okuni will also turn hostile around this time, but again, you cannot defeat her yet. Mori Ranmaru shows up as well; defeat him. Finally, you can now defeat Okuni and Nene, in that order. Nouhime will show up a second time, and the supply team will show up as well, from a gate on the left side of the center area. Pick it up and defeat Nouhime to finish. This weapon can be quite tough to get thanks to the sheer number of unique generals mobbing you and Oichi's only so-so crowd control. Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends Samurai Warriors 3 Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Confrontation at Lake Yogo Sengoku Musou 3: Moushouden Fifth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Odani Castle Samurai Warriors Chronicles Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Okehazama Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd Fifth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Tonezaka (Azai-Asakura Army) Samurai Warriors 4 Rare Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Odani Castle Samurai Warriors Chronicles 3 Fourth Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' Conquest of Saigoku Fifth Weapon Acquisition *'Requirements:' Obtain fourth weapon, then buy from the Castle Mode shop for 20,000 points. Samurai Warriors 4-II Rare Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Tenshō Flower Conflict Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' Shingen's March to the Capital - Battle of Noda-Fukushima Warriors Orochi 1 & 2 Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Oichi uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Nagamasa's Faith *Nagamasa's Love Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Chapter 3: Battle of Tong Gate (Redux)' - Defeat Nezha and 500 enemies in under 7 minutes. *'Chapter 4: Salvation at Nagashino' - Defeat Wang Yi and Wishbone in under 5 minutes. *'Chapter 6: Defense of Tetorigawa' - Defeat 1,000 enemies in under 11 minutes. *'Chapter 6: Defense of Tetorigawa (Mirror)' - Defeat 1,000 enemies in under 10 minutes. Warriors Orochi 4 Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' Hero Rescue Category:Weapons